


stutter shook and uptight

by thatdamnedrogue



Series: count your blessings, not your flaws [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnedrogue/pseuds/thatdamnedrogue





	stutter shook and uptight

     Xemnas tells you that you aren’t supposed to see Vanitas. No, more than that, he _orders_ you- _forbids_ you to see him. You don’t understand-- he’s your friend, after all, and the Superior dismisses that notion.

    “Vanitas is using you,” Xemnas’s voice is stern, and the Superior’s rage towards your friend is lost on you. You don't believe it because if what the Superior says is true, why would Vanitas need to use you when he could just take your body? So you nod along but you don't believe a word of it. But then again, you weren’t so sure you didn’t have a heart- the memories in your head are too faint to recall what it was like to have one, so you _must_.

      So another thing you don’t believe that you’ve been told.

    You decide then that you will find a way around this. Although you don’t wish to provoke the Superior’s temper, you find yourself more concerned for the state of your friend- Vanitas punished because you sought comfort from him, and the Superior--

   Well. He didn’t know the full story. All he saw was you sitting with your friend, and that was enough. When you were removed from the room, the last thing you heard was, “just take care of him, you fucking bastard,” and it inspired fight anew- but you were exhausted, everything felt like so much, and anyway, you were carried out against your will.

          And firmly forbidden near Vanitas.

  Worry racks you, and after you’ve woken from a recovery rest, you message him.

      ...the response you receive is… gibberish, at first, and then- … a selfie of three Unversed. You end up sending messages back and forth with one of the three- or maybe all three, there’s definitely three different text styles there- before one of them decides it’s going to come stay with you.

    When the purple flood finally reaches your room, you’re more than happy to have it lay there, curled up like a cat on your back. The presence is comforting.

    (You realize, that maybe, this could be a problem, because it _is_ part of Vanitas, isn’t it? It came from him, they all do, and you’re comforted by him- you don’t want to think about it too much.)

                                     You name your new friend Astrophel.

    Astrophel ends up being the messenger between the two of you. Your technology can likely be accessed by Vexen, who would likely report to the Superior that you were communicating with Vanitas. Well, with his Unversed. ...Maybe they wouldn’t notice, if you gave them no reason to be suspicious.

    So you ask the flood to take two pieces of paper to its master, and the creature is more than happy to oblige. You put a little vest on him- it’s poorly made, hand sewn from fabric scraps, and you promise to make a better one later- before sending Astrophel along.

   The note is written in a code you made up yourself, and a separate paper is the key.

                                                       You found a way around it. You tell him to meet you off world.


End file.
